Kirana (Cahaya)
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Kuingin rasakan cinta. Manis seperti mereka. Tulus seperti adanya. Suci seperti dirimu. / Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing / KrAy KrisLay FanXing / M / Noah - Kirana (Ahmad Dhani)


**Kirana (Cahaya)**

 **.**

 **Wu Yifan x Zhang Yixing**

 **.**

 **Noah – Kirana (live at Maserpiece) ihiw!**

 **.**

 **EDISI KANGEN BERAT**

 **.**

 **.**

Desahan menggoda dan erangan nikmat membua Yifan hanya tersenyum dengan pelan. Yifan tentu menikmatinya, melihat buah dada yang mengantung dan bergerak tanpa halangan. Belum lagi Yifan juga bisa dengan leluasa menyentuh buah dada itu dengan kedua tangannya. Paling wanita yang ada diatasnya itu hanya akan mendesah dan semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya ke atas dan kebawah. Memuasakan lubangnya dengan bantuan penis Yifan.

"Cantik.."

Bisik Yifan pelan berbarengah dengan kedua tangannya yang menelusuri pinggang wanita tersebut. Kulitnya sangat halus, tipikilan tekstur tubuh wanita pada umumna. Kini kedua tangan Yifan berhenti di kedua bongkahan daging yang disebut pantat. Yifan meremasnya perlahan sebelum dengan keras mencekram pantat wanita untuk membantu sang wanita menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat. Tentu wanita itu langsung berteriak, teriakan yang menandakan sebuah kenikmatana karena penis Yifan pun semakin mengeras. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu mendesah panjang dan..

"Ma..maaf.." gumam wanita itu dengan nada menyesal.

Tapi Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata. "Aku belum juga keluar." Ucap Yifan yang membuat wanita itu mau tidak mau kembali menggerakkan badannya. Hingga tubuhnya kembali dibanjiri keringat. Dan saat inilah Yifan benar-benar menyukai sosok wanita yang begitu menggoda. "Cantik."

Sayang ia tidak tahu siapa wanita ini. Wanita itu masih berusaha menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk Yifan. Dan Yifan menjilat telunjuk dan jari tengah wanita itu dengan pelan. Wanita itu tentu tersentak kaget. Tapi wanita itu lebih kaget lagi saat Yifan menyarahkan kedua jari itu tepat pada lubang diantara kedua pantat wanita itu. Sontak wanita itu menjerit kesakitan karena lubang analnya dipaksa untuk menerima benda asing padahal itu hanya jarinya sendiri.

Tapi teriakan itu membuat lubang vaginanya mengetat dan akhirnya Yifan mencapai titik kepuasannya. Spermanya tidak masuk ke dalam vagina wanita itu karena Yifan menggunakan pengaman tentunya. Karena Yifan harus waspada pada wanita macam ini. Entah sudah berapa penis yang masuk dan menumpahkan spermanya.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Yifan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang pada wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Terimakasih."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yifan yang awalnya selalu menunjukkan senyumannya berubah menatap wanita itu dengan tajam.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, aku sudah berbaik hati padamu," ucap Yifan sambil menambah beberapa lembar uang lagi dan menanruhnya di ranjang. "Jangan mengharapkan hal yang tidak pantas kau dapatkan." Ucap Yifan sambil bergerak keluar dari kamar sebuah club malam langganannya.

Wanita kadang memang seperti itu. Padahal cantik tapi sayang..

.

 _Kucoba memahami tempatku berlabuh. Terdampar dikeruhnya satu sisi dunia_

 _Hadir dimuka bumi tak tersaji indah. Kuingin rasakan cinta.._

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang memiliki peredam suara. Langsung disambut dengan suara hingar bingar manusia yang sedang menari dan tertawa. Tempat para jelmaan iblis berkumpul. Tempat yang tidak akan dikunjungi oleh orang-orang alim macam Minseok sepertinya. Ia tidak sendiri kesini, ia sebenarnya tadi bersama temannya Jongdae dan kekasih Jongdae tentunya.

"Aku bilang tutup!" seru Jongdae saat Yifan menemukan keduanya (Jongdae dan kekasihnya) berada di toilet yang kedap suara. "Kau akan terlihat murahan jika berpakaian seperti ini!" seru Jongdae masih sambil memasangkan jasnya di kedua bahu kekasihnya.

"Hei! Kau tertarik padaku juga awalnya karena tubuhku ini kan?!" tanya gadis itu dengan nada kesal. Sambil membuka jas milik Jongdae dan melemparkannya pada Jongdae. "Semua pria sama saja!"

"Iya tapi kan sekarang kau milikku!" seru Jongdae dengan nada marah. "Wajarkan jika aku tidak mau mata pria lain menatap tubuhmu yang terekspos dengan liur yang menggenang karena ingin menerkammu?" tanya Jongdae masih dengan nada marahnya. Tapi kekasih Jongdae itu terkenal dengan kecantikan, keseksian dan kekeras kepalaannya itu. "Ya sudah! Terserah!" seru Jongdae sambil membanting jasnya ke lantai dan pergi begitu saja.

Saking marahnya, Jongdae bahkan melewati tubuh Yifan begitu saja. Awalnya Yifan kira hubungan Jongdae dan Jaein (ah ya! Nama gadisnya Jongdae itu Jaein) akan berakhir begitu saja. Tapi perkiraan Yifan meleset karena Jaein langsung mengambil jas, memakai jas Jongdae dan akhirnya berlari mengejar Jongdae.

"Jongdae!" teriak wanita itu dengan keras.

Yifan hanya mengikuti kedua pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu sampai ke parkiran club. Dan Yifan sudah membuat sebuah perkiraan, wanita ini akan melepas jas Jongdae dan melempar jas tersebut pada Jongdae. Atau kemungkinan lainnya wanita itu akan berteriak kesal karena Jongdae meninggalkannya begitu saja. Setahu Yifan, wanita itu memiliki harga diri yang sangat besar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru wanita itu yang membuat rokok yang baru saja akan dinyalakan Yifan jatuh begitu saja. Yifan kaget mendengar kata-kata Jaein barusan rupanya. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" seru Jaein sambil menarik lengan Jongdae. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Jongdae hanya membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jaein dalam diam. Jongdae cukup terkejut karena Jaein benar-benar memakai jasnya hingga membuat kedua tangan Jaein tenggelam karena jasnya tentu kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuh Jaein. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongdae hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Maaf~" gumam Jaein dengan nada menyesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat kepalaku pusing?"

"Maaf," ucap Jaein sekali lagi. "Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Jaein sambil mencekram lengan Jongdae. "Hanya kau pria yang ku inginkan." Ucap Jaein yang membuat Jongdae menaikan sebelah alisnya sama seperti Yifan.

"Yah.. meski pun banyak pria yang lebih tampan, tapi kau satu-satunya pria yang peduli padaku." Ucap Jaein yang sontak membuat Jongdae merangkul Jaein dan mengusak kepala Jaein dengan keras.

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku merupakan kekasih terjelek hah?" tanya Jongdae dengan nada sebal walupun tidak terlalu marah.

Ah ya benar.. Yifan cukup percaya diri dengan wajahnya. Ia bisa dengan percata diri bilang jika dirinya lebih tampan dari Jongdae. Tapi kenapa malah Jongdae yang lebih sukses mendapatkan gadis yang benar-benar hanya untuknya?

"Setiap hubungan perlu kejujuran." Ucap Jaein yang malah membuat Jongdae semakin kesal atau mungkin gemas.

Yifan harusnya terlihat kesal sekarang. Tapi yang Yifan lakukan hanya tersenyum kecil. Hubungan mereka mungkin terlihat konyol dan tidak terlihat dewasa sama sekali. Namun Yifan rasa menjadi anak kecil tidak akan menjadi masalah. Selama ia senang melakukannya untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Haha cinta ya..

"Dia hanya pria sombong kau tak usah terlalu memikirkannya," ucap seorang pria tepat dibelakang tubuh Yifan. "Aku pikir dia melakukan hal ini, karena dia ingin lebih diperhatikan," ucap orang yang ada dibelakangnya lagi yang diselingi suara decakan kesal. "Wu Yifan itu.. tsk sudahlah! Masih ada pria lain, kau tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan anak dari keluarga yang sudah hancur dari awal."

"Kau benar!" ucap yang lainnya dengan suara yang sangat dikenal Yifan. "Sial, aku bahkan belum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Mobil baru, setidaknya aku ingin mobil baruku diganti," ucap wanita itu dengan nada kesal. "Tubuhku ini terlalu mahal hanya untuk beberapa lembar uang."

Saat Yifan membalikkan badannya ia menemukan wanita yang ia nikmati tubuhnya tengah dirangkul mesra oleh seorang pria lain. Yah, seorang pria yang mengatakan ia merupakan anak dari keluarga yang sudah hancur dari awal. Yifan harusnya marah, tapi mereka ada benarnya juga. Jadi Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyalakan rokoknya dan oh! sekarang ia berhasil menyalakan rokoknya.

"Yi.. Yifan aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." ucap wanita yang masih tidak Yifan tahu namanya sambil melepas paksa rangkulan pria yang ada disampingnya. "Aku.. hanya.."

"Tidak apa, dia benar." Ucap Yifan sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Sudah cukup. Ia muak dengan semua ini..

"Ah!" Yifan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Mobil apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yifan sambil mengeluarkan kartu namanya sendiri.

"A..apa?"

Yifan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Yifan hanya mengambil pena dari balik jasnya dan menulis sesuatu di atasnya. Dan memberikan kartu namanya pada wanita yang ia tiduri tadi.

"Berikan ini pada sorum mobil yang kau inginkan," ucap Yifan dengan tenang. "Aku akan memberikan mobil sebagai bayaranmu malam ini." Ucap Yifan dengan senyuman yang benar-benar kesal. "Pililah mobil yang harganya setara dengan harga tubuhmu." Lebih tepatnya seharga _harga dirimu_.

.

 _Lusuh lalu tercipta mendekap diriku. Hanya usung sahaja kudamba Kirana_

 _Ratapan mulai usang nur (arab. cahaya) yang kumohon. Kuingin rasakan cinta._

 _Manis seperti mereka. Tulus seperti adanya.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yifan pada seorang gadis yang baru saja membukakan pintu rumahnya. "Sudah aku katakan tinggal denganku saja!"

"Aku baik-baik saja ka.." ucap gadis itu saat kedua tangan Yifan menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Oh! Kedua pipi gadis itu memerah bukan karena malu atau tersipu tapi bekas tamparan seseorang. "Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu ka."

"Siapa yang mengantarkanmu kesini?"

"Yixing-ge." Jawab gadis itu yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget.

Yifan sontak mendapatkan seorang pria yang tengah menghisap sebatang rokok dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sebotol beer. Yah, sifat asli Yixing selalu membuat Yifan terkejut. Yifan bahkan hanya bisa diam sampai akhirnya Yixing menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Kau sepertinya terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sadar adikmu berusaha menghubungimu ratusan kali." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bersalah.

Kini yang Yifan lakukan tentu mengobati luka adiknya dan menemani adiknya hingga jatuh tertidur. Memang hanya ada satu ranjang di rumahnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa ia bisa tidur berdua dengan adiknya. Besok ia bisa meminta seseorang untuk membantunya mengisi ruangan kosong disamping kamarnya untuk menjadi kamar adiknya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Yifan saat menemukan Yixing masih berada di rumahnya. Berdiri menatap pemandangan malam dari balik kaca yang lebar. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yifan.

"Seperti biasa," ucap Yixing tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Sialnya, adikmu menjadi sasaran kemarahan ayahmu karena ibumu kembali meminta cerai," ucap Yixing lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terkejut." Ucap Yixing, Yixing tidak perlu membalikkan badannya karena bayangan Yifan tercetak jelas di hadapannya.

"Yaaah.. mau bagaimana lagi." Jawab Yifan dengan pelan. "Terimakasih sudah membawa adikku."

"Sama-sama," jawab Yixing sambil membalikkan badannya. "Aku pulang kalau begitu."

Tapi Yifan langsung menjegal lengan Yixing saat pria itu melewatinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Yifan dengan tatapan menggelap. "Setidaknya temani aku malam ini."

"Besok aku harus bekerja," tolak Yixing sambil menarik tangannya dengan paksa dari cengkraman Yifan. "Aku tidak mua gajiku terpontong hanya karena terlambat." Ucap Yixing yang malah membuat rahang Yifan mengeras.

"Kalau alasannya karena uang, aku bisa membayarmu," ucap Yifan sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing. "Berkali lipat dari gajimu selama setahun." Ucap Yifan sambil mencekram kepala Yixing.

Yixing tentu terkejut tapi pada akhirnya hanya bisa diam saat Yifan meraup bibirnya dengan rakus. Sebenarnya Yixing selalu suka dengan cara Yifan mencium bibirnya dengan cara yang begitu menggoda. Bibirnya terasa begitu lembab setiap Yifan melumatnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Yifan selalu meletakkan tangannya dikedua pantat Yixing untuk mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Sesekali Yifan menekan pantat Yixing, agar pangkalan paha keduanya saling bergesekan. Jika sudah seperti ini Yixing yang akan selalu mendesah paling keras.

"Cukup!" ucap Yixing sambil mendorong tubuh Yifan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan dengan nada kesal.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Ujar Yixing sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tapi Yifan sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi Yifan langsung menjegal tangan Yixing dan menarik paksa tubuh Yixing. Yixing tahu Yifan sedang marah dan sekarang Yifan sedang mencari tempat untuk melepaskan kemarahannya.

"KAU BUTUH UANGKAN?! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEMUA YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Bentak Yifan yang membuat Yixing tersentak dengan terkejut.

Saking terkejutnya, Yixing bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali saat Yifan membuka paksa kaosnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan menindihnya. Yixing bahkan hanya diam dengan kaku saat Yifan mulai mengecup dan melumat putingnya. Bersamaan dengan tangan Yifan yang masuk ke dalam celananya saat itu Yixing malah memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yifan sambil melebarkan kaki Yixing yang sedang dalam posisi tengkurap dan sedikit menungging.

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong." Ucap Yifan sambil memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa hingga membuat Yixing berteriak dengan keras.

"Aku hanya teringat kakek dan nenekku," keluh Yixing dengan nada bergetar. Kakinya benar-benar bergetar saat Yifan dengan seenaknya menggerakan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan. "Hanya itu."

Yifan tidak kembali bertanya. Yixing juga hanya diam. Kini Yixing sedang berusaha menikmati penis Yifan yang tengah keluar masuk dilubangnya. Rasanya Yixing ingin mendesah sekuat tenaga. Saat Yifan merubah posisi menjadi Yixng yang diatas tepatnya dipangku Yifan. Yifan melakukannya karena ingin kembali melumat bibir Yixing, Tapi Yixing langsung membekap mulut Yifan dengan kedua tangannya. Yifan memang terkejut tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengigit pelan bahu Yixing.

"Bermalamlah disini." Ucap Yifan sambil memeluk tubuh Yixing diatas sofa.

Tadi mereka memang melakukannya diatas sofa. Diatas sofa yang memiliki multi fungsi sebagai ranjang, jika bantalan dibawah sofa ditarik. Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian Yifan pergi entah kemana. Dan Yixing sontak mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Yifan yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya sambil memeluk selimut yang cukup tebal.

"Tidak, aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang sekarang." Jawab Yixing.

Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Yixing sering mendapatkan senyuman itu. Tapi Yixing hanya diam terlalu malas membalas senyuman teduh Yifan. Dan Yifan nyatanya tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya.

"Sini!" ucap Yifan sambil menepuk pahanya.

Yixing kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, bedanya sekarang ia berbantalkan paha telanjang Yifan. Selalu, akhirnya Yifan akan kembali kesedia kala. Tersenyum seolah bebannya menghilang. Yixing tanpa sadar mendesah pelan saat Yifan mengusap kepalanya. Rasanya Yixing sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan belaian dikepalanya.

"Fan, tadi sebelum aku keluar dari rumahmu, ibumu menitipkan pesan," ujar Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya dengan suara lelah. "Beliau bilang, maaf sudah menyusahkanmu dan merepotkanmu." Ujar Yixing yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat Yifan menghela nafas dengan pelan.

.

 _Ayah Bunda tercinta satu yang tersisa. Mengapa kau tiupkan nafasku kedunia_

 _Hidup tak kusesali mungkin kutangisi. Kuingin rasakan cinta_

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Yifan saat Yixing baru saja membuka matanya. "Berapa?"

"Hm?" 

"Aku sudah janji padamu untuk membayarmu atau memberikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan," ucap Yifan saat menemukan Yixing mengerutkan dahi. Tapi Yixing hanya bangun dan menatap jam dinding. "Xing?" panggil Yifan saat Yixing tampak menghela nafas lega. Mungkin Yixing bersyukur karena ia tidak bangun kesiangan.

"Hm?" gumam Yixing pelan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing sontak berpikir. Yifan tersenyum kecil, semua orang sama saja.

"Aku ingin meminjam pakaianmu," ucap Yixing dengan santai. "Aku butuh baju bersih untuk pergi kantor dan aku ingin meminjam kamar mandimu."

"Xing!" panggil Yifan yang membuat Yixing mebalikkan badannya. Kini Yixing hanya memakai kemejanya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yifan dengan nada lebih keras sambil menghadang jalan Yixing.

"Aku ingin mandi," jawab Yixing dengan nada bingung. "Kau kenapa sih? Aku bisa terlambat ke kantor."

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!" ucap Yifan sambil menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Kau ingin apa? Mobil? Apartemen? Rumah?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan menggelap.

"Aku tidak ingin apa pun," jawab Yixing dengan tidak kalah tajam. "Aku sudah punya rumah peninggalan kakekku dan aku sudah memiliki motor."

"Jangan membuatku berhutang padamu!"

"Ya sudah! Berikan aku pakaianmu saja," jawab Yixing dengan entengnya. "Aku harus ke kantor, sekarang!"

"Apa kau semurah itu?" tanya Yifan dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku memang murah, ada masalah?"

Setelahnya hanya ada suara bantingan pintu..

Yixing bisa melihat Yifan tengah menyeduh kopinya sendiri. Yixing tidak ingat Yifan pernah memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu. Yixing hanya menganggkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yifan hanya dengan selembat handuk.

"Pagi, Yixing ge!" sapa gadis yang hampir membuat Yixing terlonjak kaget.

Ah, gadis ini satu-satunya adik yang dimiliki Yifan. Yixing sampai lupa jika gadis ini menginap dan tidur di kamar Yifan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yixing sambil membuka lemari pakaian Yifan dan dengan asal mengambil kemeja Yifan.

Walau pun kemeja Yifan kebesaran, Yixing bisa menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga setengah lengan. Masih banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali celana Yifan yang kebesaran. Dan Yixing perlu waktu yang cukup lama sampai menemukan satu-satunya celana yang cukup dan layak dipakai untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis tersebut yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil.

Yixing sudah berpakaian lengkap. Jadi sekarang Yixing bisa mendekati gadis yang hanya duduk diatas kasur. Mungkin gadis itu membutuhkan bantuan Yixing untuk membantunya berjalan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, kemarin malam gadis ini menginjak pecahan kaca di rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau gadis yang kuat." Ucap Yixing sambil mengecup dahi dan mengusak pelan rambut adik Yifan.

"Apa kau habis melakukannya dengan Yifan?" tanya gadis itu saat menemukan pakaian Yifan dan Yixing yang berserakan dan aroma khas orang yang habis bercinta. Yixing hanya tersenyum kecut sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Tinggalkan pakaianmu disini," ucapnya yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku akan mencucikannya untukmu."

"Tidak usah."

"Anggap saja sebagai balas budi."

"Hm? Baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Yixing sambil mendudukan gadis itu disofa yang lain. "Aku pergi sekarang." Ucap Yixing pelan yang langsung diberi kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Terimakasih," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau kakakku yang paling perhatian." Ucapnya yang membuat Yixing menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kakak ya? Yixing tidak memiliki adik. Dan yah, melihat gadis ini membuat Yixing selalu siap untuk menjaganya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia hanya memiliki kakek dan nenek. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dan kakek neneknya pun juga sudah tidak ada. Setidaknya, gadis ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang Yixing anggap sebagai keluarga.

Yifan yang sejak tadi juga di sana. Hanya bisa diam dan menonton. Selama ini, adiknya jauh lebih bergantung pada Yixing dari pada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Yifan tahu adiknya dan Yixing benar-benar saling menganggap sebagai keluarga. Karena selama ini keduanya tumbuh bersama tidak seperti dirinya yang pernah meninggalkan China dan tinggal di Canada bersama ayahnya.

"Ka!" panggil gadis yang sejak tadi diam karena kakaknya tampak melamun. "Aku mencintainya jadi jangan sakiti dia," ucapnya yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget. "Rasa cintaku sama seperti aku mencintaimu." Jelasnya yang membuat Yifan mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri adiknya.

Yifan tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya berjongkok dihadapan adiknya. Yifan meraih kedua tangan adiknya dan mengecupnya dengan pelan. Yah, ia memiliki tugas untuk menjaga seorang gadis yang tidak mengharapkan apa pun darinya. Yifan baru sadar selama ini ia hanya fokus pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Yifan benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Yixing selalu menolak semua pemberiannya. Ia yakin, setiap orang berteman karena ada kepentingan di dalamnya. Mungkin Yixing memang tidak tertarik pada adiknya. Tapi pria harus menikah dengan wanita. Dan Yifan merasa adiknya tidak akan keberatan jika harus menikah dengan Yixing. Ibu pun pasti setuju, mengingat selama ini Yixing selalu menjaga adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing tanpa basa-basi saat Yifan mendatangi rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak semua hal yang aku berikan?"

"Kenapa aku harus menerimanya?" tanya Yixing dengan nada heran.

"Kau harus menerimanya karena aku tidak mau berhutang padamu," jawab Yifan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tentu Yixing terintimidasi tapi Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yifan lagi.

Tapi Yixing hanya menatap tubuh Yifan dari atas sampai bawah dan akhirnya kembali menatap Yifan.

"Jam tangan."

"Oh, jam tangan seperti apa?" tanya Yifan sambil mengeluarkan poselnya. Banyak jam tangan mahal di dunia ini yang harganya jauh lebih mahal dari rumah yang ditinggal oleh Yixing. Lagi pula Yifan punya banyak kenalan untuk membeli jam tangan baru.

"Jam tangan yang kau pakai," ucap Yixing sambil menengadahkan tangannya. "Berikan jam tangan itu padaku," tapi Yifan hanya diam dan menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingin jam tangan baru?" tanya Yifan yang kini entah kenapa mencoba bersabar.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bekas?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. "Rumah ini bekas, motor kesayanganku juga bekas, bekas tidak selalu jelek kan?" tanya Yixing dengan senyuman miring. Kini bahkan Yixing melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku bahkan kemarin tidur dengan pria bekas dari wanita lain."

Yifan sontak membulatkan matanya. Tentu Yixing tahu, cukup dari aroma tubuhnya kemarin. Ia jelas-jelas habis tidur dengan wanita di club malam. Tapi Yifan tidak tahu jika Yixing akan menyebutnya sebagai barang bekas juga. Dan lagi, Yifan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Yixing," panggil Yifan yang membuat Yixing menatap Yifan dengan lekat. "Untuk apa kau bekerja?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk uang kan?" tanyanya yang membuat Yixing membulatkan matanya. "Jadi jangan bersikap kau tidak butuh uang."

"Iya kau benar, aku butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup." Ucap Yixing dengan pelan.

"Jadi kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Entahlah.." ucap Yixing dengan pelan. Yixing bingung untuk menjelaskan alasannya pada Yifan.

"Apa karena kau menyukaiku?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Kau hanya tertarik pada pria, aku tahu itu," ucap Yifan pelan. "Kau butuh uang oleh karena itu kau mendekati keluarga kami."

"Hah, lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Kau tetap mendekati adikku walau kau tidak tertarik padanya," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Karena kau butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup, jadi kau tetap mendekati kami," ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing terbelalak kaget. "Bisa saja sebenarnya kau mengincarku kan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan dahi berkerut dan menatap Yifan dengan tajam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Jauhi keluarga kami, jangan dekati adikku lagi dan jangan pernah hadir dalam kehidupan kami lagi," Ucap Yifan yang membuat Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku sudah sering bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," ucapnya lagi yang membuat tubuh Yixing bergetar. "Bersikap baik demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Pergi.." gumam Yixing dengan nada bergetar. "Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu," ucap Yixing dengan tatapan menggelap. Dibandingkan untuk menjelaskan jika Yifan salah paham. Yixing rasa itu tidak akan ada gunanya, Yifan tidak akan percaya. "Jadi tolong pergi saja dari sini."

"Oh? Apa perkiraanku benar?" tanya Yifan dengan senyum kaku.

Melihat ekspresi Yixing seperti ini, Yifan tahu apa yang ia katakan tidak benar. Dibandingkan untuk menjelaskan, kenapa Yixing malah memilih untuk diam. Yifan kembali mendapatkan Yixing menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Xing.." gumam Yifan saat Yixing hendak kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

"Keluar.." ujar Yixing dengan tajam. "KELUAR!" Bentak Yixing yang membuat Yifan tersentak kaget. "AKHT!"

Bukan karena Yixing membentaknya tapi kata itu sudah sangat tidak asing ditelinganya. Itu kata yang sering ia dapatkan dulu dari ayah dan ibunya. Ia selalu takut mendengar kata itu. Itu artinya kau ditolak kan? Yifan tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Gege! Gege! Gege!" teriak seseorang sambil mengguncang bahu Yifan. "Kakak! Hentikan!" teriakan ini tentu Yifan kenal.

"Lee..paas.." rintih seseorang yang membuat Yifan terkejut. "UHUK! UHUK!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan ka?!" tanya Linda, iya seseorang yang berteriak dan menguncang tubuhnya itu Linda.

Tapi Yifan hanya diam dan menatap tangannya yang bergetar. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Melihat Yixing jatuh terduduk, batuk dengan keras dan menyentuh lehernya dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Yifan tahu apa yang baru saja tadi ia lakukan. Ia hampir mematahkan leher Yixing dengan tangannya.

"Ka.. kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Linda sambil membantu Yixing untuk duduk bersandar di pintu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Linda.

Yixing tentu tidak bisa langsung menjawab. Walau hanya sedetik rasa sakitnya menghilang digantikan rasa terkejut. Mungkin Yifan benar, Yixing memang tertarik padanya. Tapi bukan berarti Yixing mengharapkan Yifan. Yixing termasuk orang yang tahu diri.

"Yifan.." panggil Yixing yang membuat Yifan sontak menatap Yixing dengan terkejut. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yixing yang sontak membuat Yifan meraba wajahnya.

"HM?!" gumam Yifan dengan terkejut saat menemukan wajahnya basar karena tanpa ia sadari air matanya keluar. "Yi..Yixing.. maafkan aku.." ucap Yifan sambil merendahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dihadapannya Yixing. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.." dan Yifan tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"Tidak apa-apa.." ucap Yixing dengan nada kesakitan. "Kemari.." ujar Yixing sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Yifan tentu mendekati Yixing dan mendapatkan pria yang hampir ia patahkan lehernya merengkuhnya dengan erat. Sekarang Yifan mengerti mengapa adiknya begitu sangat bergantung pada Yixing..

 _._

 _Semakin jauh kumelangkah. Semakin perih jejak langkahku_

 _Harikupun semakin sombong. Meski hidup terus berjalan_

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan bukan orang yang senang menunggu tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin bertemu dengan Yixing. Mungkin Yixing memang mengharapkan sesuatu dari adiknya. Mungkin juga Yixing memiliki maksud lain berbuat baik padanya. Tapi ia tidak masalah jika itu Yixing. Karena Yixing selama ini sudah menggantikan tempatnya untuk menjadi Linda. Dan sekarang ia bahkan jauh lebih bergantung pada Yixing dibandingkan Linda..

"Karena aku mencinai Linda," ujar Yixing saat Yifan mengajaknya untuk makan malam. Dan perkataan Yixing hampir membuatnya tersedak karena makanannya sendiri. "Dia adikku yang sangat berharga." Ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan mengerutkan dahinya dengan pelan.

Hanya perasaan Yifan saja. Atau Yixing dan Linda memang sudah biasa saling mengatakan kata cinta. Itu terdengar aneh di telinganya karena Yixing dan Linda saling bersikeras jika rasa cinta mereka hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Dulu ia akan curiga, tapi sekarang tidak karena sebelum Yifan tahu, Linda sudah tahu jika Yixing itu gay.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing menghentika suapannya dan menatap Yifan dengan panjang.

"Tidak," jawab Yixing dengan lugas. "Kau terlalu mahal untukku."

"Hm?!" gumam Yifan dengan terkejut.

"Cinta itu kata kerja yang juga memiliki arti saling memberi," ucap Yixing dengan tenang. "Aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup banyak untuk memberikan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi bukan berarti cinta hanya sebatas memberi materi kan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Yixing tersenyum kecil. "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Ya, aku pikir kau tidak mengerti," ucap Yixing sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari Linda dan ibumu," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak meminta mobil atau apa pun itu, aku hanya ingin merasakan rasanya memiliki keluarga." Ucap Yixing dengan pelan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan menyerahkannya pada Yifan.

"I..ni?" tanya Yifan dengan nada bingung, ini kan kartu nama milik Yifan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Yifan membelalakan matanya dengan terkejut. Karena Yifan mendapatkan catatan kecil dibalik kartu namanya. Yifan sempat lupa jika Yixing bekerja disebuah sorum mobil dan sialnya gadis yang dulu ia tiduri membeli mobil di sorum mobil tempat Yixing bekerja.

"Ya, aku terlalu murah untukmu."

Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang sama persis seperti senyuman yang biasa Yifan berikan. Senyuman yang membuat seseorang tidak bisa berkutik melihatnya. Bukan karena terpesona tapi karena terpojok.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Yifan dengan lancar dan hanya membuat Yixing menatap Yifan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Karena?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Tapi kalau Yixing berkata sejak kapan. Yifan bisa menjawabnya dengan baik. Sejak melihat Yixing memperlakukan Linda dengan baik. Sejak melihat Yixing tersenyum dan membuat Linda tersenyum. Sejak melihat interaksi yang sarat akan kasih sayang anatara Yixing dan Linda. Dan Yifan juga ingin merasakannya. Hanya saja bukan sebagai kakak adik tapi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kalau kau bersamaku, kau bisa merusak reputasi perusahaan ayahmu," ucap Yixing yang membuat Yifan menatap Yixing dengan tajam. "Kau tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Yifan dengan nada dingin.

"Kau masih saja egois." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yifan tidak merasa Yixing sedang menyindirnya. Karena Yixing seolah berkata _'aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu'_. Yifan memang memilih untuk makan malam di ruangan vip. Jadi Yifan tidak terlalu sungkan untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap wajah Yixing.

"Aku memang egois." Ucap Yifan masih sambil mengusap wajah Yixing dengan lembut.

Yifan sudah bilang, ia tidak tahu apa Yixing jual mahal agar ia benar-benar tertarik dan pada akhirnya akan memanfaatkan. Yifan tidak peduli, Yifan hanya ingin Yixing berada disampingnya. Kenapa? Karena untuk pertamakalinya, ia jatuh cinta separah ini pada seseorang dan orang itu adalah Yixing. Dan Yifan juga tahu, sebenarnya Yixing juga mencintainya. Yifan tahu itu hanya saja Yixing 'mungkin' jual mahal.

.

 _Peluhkupun mengering menanti jawabmu. Takkan pernah usai cintaku padamu_

 _Hanya kata yang lugas yang kini tercipta. Kuingin rasakan cinta_

 **.**

 **.**

Yifan rasa ini sudah cukup untuknya. Ya, seperti ini saja untuk waktu yang lama. Maka ia kan benar-benar bersyukur. Ayah dan ibunya pada akhirnya bercerai. Itu bukan sebuah hal yang mengejutkan meski ia tidak tahan melihat keluarganya benar-benar hancur dan berpisah. Tapi ia punya Linda dan juga Yixing.

Linda kini ada disamping kirinya tiduran berbantalkan paha Yifan. Sedangkan Yixing ada disamping kanannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yifan. Hidup terus berjalan. Dan Yifan sadar, keadaan macam ini tidak mungkin bisa terulang. Jadi ia harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

"Xing!" panggil Yifan yang membuat Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya.

Yixing sebenarnya tahu apa yang akan Yifan lakukan. Yap, apa lagi kalau bukan melahap bibirnya. Yixing sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan. Yifan memiliki kebiasaan jika sedang berciuman tangannya tidak bisa diam dan selalu saja meraba kesana-kesini. Dan sekarang Yifan hanya meraba wajah Yixing dengan jari-jarinya. Dan itu cukup membuat Yixing mendesah dengan tertahan.

"Hei, kalian melupakanku!" seru Linda yang sedari tadi tidur terlentang berbantalkan paha Yifan.

Berkat posisi ini juga Linda bisa melihat lidah Yifan dan Yixing yang saling menjilat satu sama lain. Yifan mungkin tidak mendengar atau tidak peduli. Tapi Yixing peduli, jadi tangan kanan Yixing terulur ke arah Linda. Yixing hanya meletakkan tangannya dikedua mata Linda. Agar gadis ini tidak menggerutu terus menerus.

"Ini jauh lebih baik," ucap Linda sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menghela nafas dengan pelan. Linda bisa mendengar suara basah dan lengket saat kedua bibir kakaknya itu terpisah. "Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasih kakakku?" tanya Linda yang tentu saja ditujukan pada Yixing.

"Entahlah.." jawab Yixing yang masih saja meletakkan telapak tangannya dikedua mata Linda. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Toh Yifan jelas-jelas sudah bilang, ia tidak peduli alasannya karena apa. Yifan hanya ingin Yixing ada disampingnya.. itu saja..

.

 _Kuingin rasakan cinta_

 _Manis seperti mereka. Tulus seperti adanya_

 _Suci seperti dirimu. Ingin rasakan cintamu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **GAK JELAS? BODO AMAT.. YANG PENTING HEPPI!**

 **.**


End file.
